Silhouettes and Foolish Grins
by WinryMarellie
Summary: A night in which Anna and Yoh are both out, away from everyone, the two spend some quality time together in which they seem unable to share their feelings. Yet, after Anna breaks wonderful news to Yoh, something terrible happens that begins to ruin Yoh.
1. Chapter 1

The sun was setting over the Path Village. Anna gazed out of the window in her room as she watched the sun begin to vanish over the horizon. As silhouettes danced upon the room, she looked back into its emptiness. Despite the fact she came with a group, she felt as though everyone had left her once more just like the day she watched you walk off into this tournament.

She couldn't help but feel fine however. The idea that she saw Yoh, the one she secretly held dearest, was perfectly fine over this course of time in a foreign land brought her sweet relief. Anna took in a deep breath as she stood, exiting her room and closing the door almost silently behind her.

A jacket covered her shoulders as she stepped quietly across the streets of the Patch Village. The brisk evening air blew across her face as she prevented herself from making eye contact with anyone or anything. The last thing she wanted was to be bothered, she just wanted to continue remaining alone at this point.

Her foot steps slowly tapped across the roads as she found herself further and further away from every shaman's hustling and bustling and closer to solitude and silence of an empty world. Anna gazed at the sky with her dark eyes as they reflected the imprints of the stars in the sky. All was silent till…the faint sounds of music fluttered through the air. A familiar tune…"B-Bob?"

Anna turned her head in many directions, looking around to try and find the source of music. She followed it's melody until she came to a boy, resting against a tree. He too was alone, staring at the magnificent Great Spirit that was lighting up the sky towards it's direction. He was the source, his orange headphones resting on his ears while his brown hair laid messily atop his head.

She looked at the boy, he was completely unaware of her presence as his headphones emitted music.

Anna couldn't help but smile. In her mind, she wished she could just sit next to him, lay her head upon his shoulder, and relax with him, listening to the faint music as they just enjoyed that moment. Yet in reality, she could never do such. The pride of her icy exterior could not be broken, she couldn't let even one…not even the one she loved…see her soft and tender weakness.

Her icy exterior surfaced as she took in a deep breath, walking to the boy.

"Yoh." she demanded firmly. He didn't take any notice.

"Yoh." she called once more in a more irritated tone. The boy still took no notice.

"Yoh!" Her voice stayed calm yet was sharp as she kicked him in the hip.

"Ah! What was that for?" Yoh pulled off her headphones and looked up, "Oh…hey Anna." He smiled his foolish smile as she kept a monotonous face. "W-What's up?" He asked almost nervous.

"Nothing…" She commented. In actuality, she didn't know what to tell him and that was the only thing that she could conjure up to say within a quick amount of time.

"O-Oh…That's cool I guess." He stood, feeling rather awkward as he tried to stay chipper and not let all this get to him. Yoh was never sure as to what to say to Anna, what would be right, wrong, upset her…it was all so confusing. "I think I am going to go for a walk." He told her, trying to stir up the silence that was more than likely going to grow between them.

Anna nodded, "Alright then." She watched as her fiancé began to walk away from her. She stared at the great spirit as she felt alone once more.

She buried her hands in her pockets, wanting to grip or rip away at something. "Where do I keep going wrong?" Anna asked herself quietly, gazing as her feet. "Why can I never get any of this right?" She looked at the Great Spirit once more in the distance, "Why didn't I ask to come along?"

Yoh listened as his body slowly grew further away from her. He knew, this was the side he thought her would never see, but now that he had…he couldn't just leave it there.

"H-Hey Anna?" He asked, turning his body to face her.

She looked at him, instantly wiping all emotions off of it, "What?" She asked coldly.

A chill ran up Yoh's spine as he tried to keep his smile. "I was just wondering…hehe, um…do you want to join me?"

Anna looked at the boy opposite of her like he was some insane mad man. She knew he had a kind heart…but the fact that he was willing to be alone with the woman that pretty much made his life tougher than need be absolutely shocked her. "Sure." she replied coldly, walking over to be next to him.

As the two walked, she tried not to make contact with him. However, deep inside she wanted nothing more than to look at his care free face for once without a scowl. Yoh on the other hand, would occasionally glance at her. He wanted to take her hand but, she had them buried deep into her pockets so all he could do was mimic her actions.

There was a silence between them, it was long, and seemed like ages went by throughout it. Yoh looked in many directions, trying to avoid it, while Anna just stared straight ahead, trying to shelter all that she was thinking, and feeling.

"I'm really glad you are here Anna…" Yoh managed to spit out, cracking the immense silence between the two. His breath swirled in the night sky as all of the day's warmth was nearly gone.

Anna turned her attention to him. She wanted to excitedly say, 'Really?!' but all she came out with was, "Well you are my fiancée, and I needed to make sure you became Shaman King is all."

Yoh nodded, "Right…" he really wanted her to say something other than that. He understood that she wanted him to be Shaman King, but he sometimes wanted to just forget about the Shaman Tournament. Sure, it was one step closer to him living a life of relaxation…but he wanted to relax now, and get rid of the thoughts of everything just for the moment. "Let's sit down here." He tried to muster up a smile as he spoke, pointing over to a patch of grass.

The two teens sat down together. Yoh in a relaxed position and Anna in a more proper one, demonstrating their great contrast.

In her head, Anna was conflicting amongst herself as to what should be said. Her hands were finally removed from her pockets as they laid upon her lap, her eyes fixed upon them.

Yoh on the other hand, was staring up at the sky. His headphones were draped atop his shoulders as they emitted the faint music of BOB LOVE. Anna looked at him, staring at his dark eyes reflect the skies above.

She gaze turned back to her hands. She took in a deep breath of hair before moving her hand. It shook as it shifted before tightly gripping one of Yoh's which laid limply on the ground. Yoh looked at her, almost shocked by her action. He wanted to say something in response, but saw she wasn't even looking at him, as if she was conflicting with herself. Yoh remained quiet and smiled, gripping her hand tightly in his as her looked back up at the sky.

"Yoh…" Anna spoke, it was almost silent as her voice rasped.

"Yeah Anna?" He asked, looking back towards her.

Anna sat there in her silence for a moment. She chewed upon her lip before speaking, "Please be safe…"

"W-What?" Yoh was very confused.

She looked at him, her dark eyes meeting his, "I don't want you to harm yourself…" Anna broke the gaze soon after and looked back down towards the ground, watching their two hands that were intertwined with one another.

Yoh laughed a bit, "Don't get upset Anna!" He joked, "I'm gonna be fine!"

"Yoh!" She demanded, looking back up at him. "I am not upset! I just…" She paused momentarily, looking back down, "I don't want you to forget the fact that you must be Shaman King so I can be Shaman Queen is all." Anna obviously was lying about this.

His laughter faded to a smile as he gripped her hand tighter, "I'll be fine Anna…don't worry…I have a great team and great friends and-"

He was interrupted by Anna releasing her hand from his and grabbing the frame of his face. She looked straight into his eyes. Her expression was cold, but deep behind her eyes you could see how terrified and saddened she truly was.

The great spirit coupled with the star's light reflected in their eyes. "Promise me you will…" She whispered quietly.

Yoh smiled at her as his eyes carried a relaxed and calm expression. He placed his hands gently atop her delicate ones and coiled them around hers. "I promise. I will be safe and I will become the King so you can be my Queen."

Anna felt such relief to hear him speak those words to her. A faint smile crossed her lips as she pulled herself back a bit. "Good, because you can't come home unless you do."

Yoh chuckled a bit in response as he took one of her hands, pulling her up along with himself. "Come on, let's go back. I can bet you everyone is wondering where we are at."

She nodded in response and walked along side with him. It felt great to have her hand in his for once.

As they walked, they grew closer and closer to everyone again. Anna felt as though she was only with Yoh however, even though she was surrounded by people from all over.

They stopped in front of the building in which Anna was staying along with tons of other guests and contestants in the tournament. The two looked at each other and smiled. He slowly released his hand from hers as he began to step away.

"I'm going to go hang out with the guys for a bit, we have a fight tomorrow and I want to talk to them about it." Yoh commented, waving farewell to Anna with a smile.

"Alright, be safe." She replied back, trying to withstand waving back.

As the boy began to walk off, a thought buzzed through Anna's mind. "Oh Yoh! Wait!" She called out.

He stopped and turned to look at her, "Yeah?"

Anna's eyes looked calm as she gently wrapped her arms around her stomach and whispered, "We are having a baby."

Yoh looked at her for a moment, taking it all in before he smiled, walking back over to her. "That's great." He told her, almost enthusiastic, kissing her forehead. "You both sleep well then, alright?" He told her as he poked her belly before turning to walk off again.

Anna smiled almost sweetly as she held onto her torso. "I love you…" she whispered. But it was too silent for him to hear.

"I love you…" Yoh said to him self, also too quiet for her to hear as he walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Anna stepped quietly into her room. It was dark and only faint streams of light had shone in through the window and into her room. There was no one there again, and she instantly felt alone.

She sat upon her bed, it creaking to her body movements as she laid her head against the backboard of the bed. One of her hands was perched upon her stomach as she stroked it gently. She looked down at it with a smile as spoke quietly, "I can't wait for you...the next in line for the Asakura family..."

Her gaze looked out towards the window. It was obviously not very late, but she didn't want to trouble herself with going out if it only meant that soon she would need to return. Tamao, Pirika and Jun would soon return to their room and then she would have them to talk to and besides, nobody took her as the sociable one anyways.

Anna laid her head on the pillows as she stared out the window, her eyes becoming heavy as she fell closer and closer to her sleep.

"I'll just...take a nap till they get back..." she told herself as she curled into a ball, an arm still draped over her stomach as she felt proud to have a proof of her unspoken love to Yoh living inside of her.

--

_"May I...sleep next to you?" Anna spoke, her mind feeling almost unsure of what she had just said._

_"Sure." she heard Yoh reply. Anna's heart practically raced as she realized that he didn't deny her._

_She slowly stepped into his room. Yoh was sitting up in his bed, the bag she had thrown on him previously was tossed to the side sitting with his headphones that were reflecting in the moonlight through his window._

_"Hey..." He said in his standard care free tone._

_"Hey..." she replied, almost awkwardly. It seemed as though she was the only one who felt nervous about all of this._

_They stared at each other for a moment before Yoh scooted over a bit and pulled the blanket back for her, "Well?" He asked, waiting for her to lay down._

_Anna walked over to him, laying in the bed and turning to opposite direction from him where she curled into a ball, trying to hide her awkwardness from him and the rest of the world._

_Yoh smiled, chuckling a bit as he placed the covers on her, leaning over and kissing the top of her head. Anna was shocked, her eyes widened as she listened to Yoh make himself comfortable on the other side of the bed._

_She looked over at him, only slightly turning her head to find him laying in the opposite direction as him. She turned her body to face his. Her hands shook as she contemplated what she would do next._

_Taking a risk, Anna scooted her body closer to his, wrapping her arms around his stomach and pulling herself close. "Yoh..." she whispered quietly so no others in the house could here her._

_"Yeah?" he asked, his eyes were closed and a calm smile was still upon his face._

_"Before you leave tomorrow...I want you to know something." She whispered, her voice almost breaking as she spoke._

_"What?"_

_"Look at me first." she demanded._

_He turned his body so it faced hers. They stared at each other's dark eyes reflect in the moonlight. Anna took in a deep breath as she closed her eyes, opening them once more as she whispered, "Yoh...please be careful. I want you to be Shaman King, but I don't want you to get yourself killed out there."_

_Yoh smiled, "I know Anna..."_

_"That's not all though." She stopped him._

_He looked at her rather confused._

_"I also...want you to know...all and all, I love you." She whispered as if almost ashamed for admitting such emotions._

_Yoh laid there for a moment, taking it all in. He tried not to let his emotions take over his face, after all...he, or anyone really, could tell that Anna truly loved him underneath her hard as rock exterior._

_"I love you too." He told her with a smile as he hugged her tightly. A thought crossed his mind, "Um...Anna, since this will be our last night together for a while...can we do something?"_

_Anna gave him an odd look before it clicked in her head and her eyes widened before calming again. "Sure." she whispered with a slight smile._

_--_

_Anna awoke to a slight sound of something opening and closing quietly. She turned her head and looked over towards the door to find a shadow-like figure entering the room. Her room was dark, and only slight lights from the outside had created ever object as a silhouette._

_"Oh, it's just the girls..." she commented to herself almost silently as she laid her head back down on the pillow, closing her eyes once more._

_"Heh...I thought she was better than this." An almost sinister voice chuckled as the body walked over to Anna lying on the bed. His long hair flowed behind him as he took one step closer to her._

_As he watched her drift to sleep, he picked up the girl's delicate body and held it in his arms. His long, brown hair draped across her face. "Heh, you are quite the heavy sleeper, huh?" The boy chuckled as he left with Anna in his arms._

_-_

_The girls all walked down the hallway about an hour later, giggling as they joked about the time they had together that evening. Well, Tamao was merely smiling as the others laughed, she was too shy to be so open with laughter unlike them._

_Jun grabbed her key and placed it in the key hole, only to find that the door was already unlocked. "Huh...that's a little strange." She commented as she opened the door._

_The laughter faded amongst Pirika as Tamao stopped smiling._

_"Maybe Anna is already here?" Pirika suggested. It only seemed logical since they hadn't seen her all evening._

_The trio of girls walked into the room as they flicked on the overhead lights. Anna's body was absent._

_"Now that is odd..." Jun stated as she looked around the room._

_"Perhaps Miss Anna is still out?" Tamao asked as she fiddled with her fingers behind her back, looking at Jun._

_"Maybe...but it just seems odd that she would be gone longer than us..." Jun contemplated it, "Well, if she isn't home by morning, we need to look for her."_

_"Knowing her though, she is out probably thinking of new ways to torment the boys" Pirika joked as she walked over to her suitcase, "She'll come home when she has that all figured out."_

_"Yeah...you are right." Jun replied. _


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Tamao awoke to see that it was still only the three of them in their room. Pirika was sprawled across the bed while Jun laid gracefully next to her as if she didn't mind the invader of her space. Tamao looked next to her. The spot in which Anna should have been residing was empty as if it was never even touched from the night before.

"Jun…" Tamao whispered quietly.

Jun's eyes slowly opened but were quickly blinded by the sun. She groaned as she sat up, running her fingers through her long green hair. "What?" She asked, almost grumpy from having to be woken up.

Tamao nervously pointed to the empty spot in the bed next to her, "M-Miss Anna never returned."

"No no…that's odd of her not to." Jun thought about it for a moment. "Maybe she left early? Either way…let's get ready and go ask the boys if they have seen her at all."

The pink haired girl nodded nervously as she got out of bed, shuffling over to her bags as she got ready. Tamao zipped open the zipper as she whispered to her self, "I hope you are alright Miss Anna…"

--

All of the boys were gathered around eating breakfast. They sat at the table inside as each of them joked to one another about the stupidest of stupid things.

The trio of girls walked up to them and sat down, everyone greeted one another before Jun spoke.

"Has anyone seen Anna since last night?" She asked, staring straight at the group of boys.

Each of them looked at one another as they grew silent. After a moment of silence, Horohoro asked, "Why are you asking us? Isn't she staying with you guys?"

"You see brother," Pirika began, "that is the problem…she never came back last night."

Everyone looked at each other in confusion as Ren asked, "Well, who was the last to see her?"

Yoh raised his hand, "I saw her last night."

Everyone's attention turned to Yoh. "And…?" Jun asked.

Shrugging, Yoh replied, "Nothing really. We went for a walk, then I dropped her off in front of her room before I went to meet up with the guys…that was the last time I saw her."

"Hm…" Jun contemplated it for a moment, "And did you see her go inside?"

"Nope…I just kind of assumed she went inside after I left." Yoh looked at him plate, he thought about it, there was no way Anna would run off…especially at this time.

"I think we might need to report this to Silva if she doesn't show up in due time." Ren suggested, crossing his arms.

"Yes…my brother is right." Jun commented, "If by the time Yoh's fight today is over and she still hasn't turned up, we will inform the patch tribe."

The whole group agreed except Yoh. He stared at his plate as he felt it was the first time his appetite had been lost. A sense of worry fell over him as he realized, his fiancée may be missing.

--

Concentration completely vanished from Yoh. Despite his next fight being in approximately two hours, he couldn't bring himself to even want the will of challenging someone. His chipper, care-free spirit had vanished into an almost hollow one.

"I know you want me to be Shaman King…" Yoh brought his fixed gaze on the ground to stare at the swirling clouds in the sky, "But I can't fight knowing you might be in trouble…" The irony of this was great. The woman who told him to be safe, might be the one who was in peril all along.

"Oh Yoh…" a tone asked sarcastically, "What seems to be troubling you?"

Yoh looked to his side to find a man, almost completely similar, staring at him with a cocky smile. He frowned as he spoke, "Hao…what do you want?"

"Now now, no need to be harsh my dear brother…" Hao chuckled a bit, knowing quite well that for once, he was hitting Yoh's weak spot.

"What's with the friendly act?" Yoh questioned, burying his hands deep in his pockets.

"What act?" Hao questioned, wrapping an arm around his twin's shoulder, "I am merely inquiring as to what is troubling my dear brother."

"Just cut it out…" Yoh murmured as he looked to the ground in another direction.

Hao frowned a bit as he realized he had lost his brothers attention. He paused for a moment as a wicked smile crossed his lips, "It's seems as though…you have lost something?"

Yoh's eyes widened, how could he possibly know? Yoh turned his attention towards Hao as if he was almost in disbelief.

His brother smirked, "I suppose I guessed correctly then? Well…" Hao released his arm from around his brother's shoulder as he stepped in front of Yoh, bringing them both to a stop. "I hope you find what you are looking for…because if I find it first well…you have heard the term, finders keeper, no?" His spirit ally appeared in a flame next to him. "Let us go, Spirit of Fire." He spoke, his head held high as the spirit transformed next to him in it's humongous form and lifted the boy atop it's shoulder. "Farewell my dear brother." Hao told Yoh in an almost sinister tone as the Spirit of Fire whisked Hao away.

Yoh practically felt his blood bubble under his skin. "Amidamaru!" He demanded.

The spirit appeared next to his body, a look of concern upon his face. "Yes, Lord Yoh." Amidamaru spoke in a tone resembling his loyal samurai ways.

"I want you to scout the area…I want Anna found." Yoh demanded, staring off into the direction in which Hao took off.

"But Lord Yoh…the fight-"

"I don't care." Yoh interrupted, "I want her found."

Amidamaru nodded and bowed before flying away to search over the Patch Village for Yoh's bride-to-be.

"I will make sure we find you, Anna…" Yoh spoke, clenching his fists as he tried to withhold tears.

---


	4. Chapter 4

The short companion of Yoh looked up at him. His scruffy dirty blond hair was covering his eyes as he pushed it away, only to stare at his best friend's agony.

"It's okay, Yoh..." Manta reassured him as he gripped the edge of his brown-haired friends shirt, "We will definitely find her...besides, Anna is a tough girl, she will be alright."

Yoh didn't reply back to him. He was well aware that Anna was tough, but what would even be the point of him being king if her couldn't even project his queen?

Manta let go of his friend's shirt as he stepped back. He really had no clue what to say to Yoh at this point. Never before had he seen his chipper friend who always wore a foolish grin, turn into such a hollow shell of his former self.

"Yoh..." Manta muttered, about to continue another sentence.

"Manta, c-can I just be alone for a moment?" Yoh interrupted.

The short boy nodded, "Alright..." He turned, walking away as he looked over his shoulder back at his friend, "I hope you're okay..."

Yoh clenched his fist and grabbed his face in the other as he felt all the emotional pain swell inside of him, revealing itself on his face.

"Yoh..." Manta whispered as he watched Yoh grow further and further away.

--

_"All in all, I really do love that boy." Anna spoke, her voice unwavering as she stood next to Manta. Her arms were crossed as she watched her husband to be, training beyond what any human should do._

_Manta looked up at her. Her icy expression hadn't wavered as she spoke to him. In all honesty, he was surprised that she really did love her, I mean...she was the Ice Queen who made his life wretched. He assumed at this point she was just doing everything because she could._

_The short boy smiled. Regardless of all of this, when you thought about it, one could tell that she actually cared about him. Now, he couldn't quite understand Anna's practically sadistic ways, but then again, he hardly even understood all of this shaman and ghost stuff._

_"I'm glad to here that." He told her, giving a small smile to Anna as he stuffed his hands into his pockets._

_"Mhmm..." She replied, her tone seemed as though it was a bit annoyed, "I just don't want to hear you telling the world that." Anna demanded, closing her eyes._

_Manta nodded, "Alright..." He smiled at her before looking at Yoh, "My lips are sealed."_

_The brown haired boy trudged up to Anna and Manta, practically falling atop of himself as he hit the wooden floor of the porch in their home._

_"A-Anna..." he breathed heavily, "I finished..." There was sweet relief amongst the boy's breath._

_"Anna opened her eyes and gazed at him, "Do it again." she instructed._

_Yoh looked up at her as he panted, "You have got to be kidding me!" he exclaimed._

_"Finish this up again, then make me and Manta dinner. If you need me, I will be inside watching Ringo's concert on the T.V." Anna turned and began to walk indoors._

_Yoh groaned as he pulled himself up from the wooden floors._

_"Oh and Yoh." Anna paused right before she entered the home, looking over her shoulder, "I feel like pasta tonight." She then turned back and went into the house._

_The boy sighed as he turned, trudging back to his training._

_Manta couldn't help but laugh a bit to himself, "Boy, they make for an odd couple..." He smiled as he shook his head, "She sure has a strange way of showing her love."_

_--_

Manta walked down the road of the Patch Village, his smile had faded away as he thought of the sorrow that had befallen his best friend. Words of the Shaman Fights whizzed through the air as he heard Tamao's voice announce upon T.V. screens, "Team Funbari Onsen's fight will be in approximately one hour!" Manta looked up to see Tamao spinning in her angel-like outfit, "We wish good luck to both teams as they fight for the ultimate title of, Shaman King!"

The screens shut off as Manta stood there gazing at their black reflections, "That must be tough..." he murmured. "I wonder how Tamao can even stand putting up with the idea that Anna is missing and still hold that...chipper announcer girl attitude."

As he walked along the crowded streets, people seemed to be talking about the fight that would soon be coming.

"I heard that that kid on the Funbari Onsen team is supposed to be Hao's twin or something!" One person whispered.

"Oh! That sounds so scary!" Another replied.

"Do you think he will win?" One of the others in the group asked.

"Who knows, do we even want him to win? If he is anything like Hao, we are all in big trouble!" The first one commented.

Manta stood there, staring at the group for a moment as they continued to bash Yoh and his team.

"There is also some freaky doctor guy on there!" One of them whispered.

"Oh! I heard of him! He like, cut of his legs or something for some ghost girl!"

"Ew! That sounds gross! What a freak!"

Manta felt his skin begin to boil, "Shut up..." he murmured.

The group stopped and looked at him, "What did you say, shrimp?"

He looked at them, they each were way beyond his height, "I said to shut up. Those guys are my friends and they are nothing like you think they are."

One of the group members laughed, walking over to him, "Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do about it? I can step on your head and crush you if I really wanted to."

Manta felt fear rise up inside him before shaking his head and staring the group member dead on, "I don't care, they are still my friends."

What was he thinking? It seemed as though his times of bravery, came at some of the worst of times. He was always way overly matched, considering most of the percentage of the world dominated him in height, and that would more than likely never change.

He watched as the person above him slam their fist into their own palm. He flinched as he waited for what would come.

The group member raised his fist, about ready to slam it straight across the short boy's face until a voice came from no where.

"Now now, isn't this a bit unfair?" A man commented, stepping out from an ally way holding a wooden sword in his hand, "Didn't you ever hear, 'Go pick on someone your own size?'"

The group looked at him, a glare on each one of the member's faces.

"Ryu!" Manta said with some relief.

"Now come along my little friend." Ryu told Manta, "We don't want to get in a fight that well...isn't legal." He smiled as he walked over, lightly touching the top of Manta's dirty blond hair. "Trust me, Tokegeru and I know far and well that one shouldn't fight when unnecessary. Right Tokegeru?"

The green, lizard like spirit appeared behind him, nodding in agreement.

"Farewell." Ryu said with a smile, "I doubt any of you wish to get kicked out of the competition. Maybe sometime we can settle this all in the arena, where no one gets in trouble."

He walked off with Manta as he listened to the sounds of the group grumbling behind them.

"Thanks Ryu..." Manta smiled up at him.

"No problem my little buddy...now, I must ask, why are you so glum?"

Manta paused for a moment, "W-What do you mean?"

"Oh my little friend, Ryu can tell that you are obviously upset over something." He replied, "Could it be you too are upset about Anna's absence?"

"Well..." Manta began, "It is not only that, but Yoh is really affected by it too..."

"Ah," Ryu nodded before looking up at the bright sky, "I can see how that may be troubling him. When a bird looses it's mate, it's lover...it just isn't the same, no?"

Manta looked at Ryu, slightly confused, "That doesn't really make sense...but I kind of get what you mean..."

Ryu looked at him, kneeling down to Manta's level as he placed his hands on the teen's shoulders, "We shall find Anna, for the sake of Yoh's broken heart."

The dirty blond headed boy looked at him in awe. Sometimes believe it or not, Ryu stated something that actually seemed insightful and...well kind of logical. Manta smiled and nodded, "Yeah."

The tall man nodded and stood, "Yes, well, farewell my friend. I hope to see you, as well and Anna, at the next round in about an hour."

--

"What do you mean you didn't find Anna?!" Yoh exclaimed, slamming his fist against a nearby wall.

"Lord Yoh..." Amidamaru said quietly. He had never before seen Yoh act like such, he was unaware that his master even held these emotions.

"I-I shall look for her again, Lord Yoh!" Amidamaru bowed towards him, "I shall make sure I find her this time!"

As Yoh watched Amidamaru vanish once more, he fell to the ground. He felt conflicted with emotions he had never before faced. The possibility that not one, but now two lives hung in the way of danger frightened and upset him beyond all reason.

"Anna, I want you found..." he cried.


	5. Chapter 5

Anna's expression was blank. She sat on the ground looking in the opposite direction of the others as her eyes appeared dark and hollow. She listened to the others chatter as she refused to even utter a word to any of them.

At the time, she was bonded to Hao's team. It wasn't that she didn't have the will to stand up to them, she could if she wanted to, she just merely didn't. Anna was a sensible girl, she knew that despite her protests, she could not withstand Hao's entire team head on, despite if she had the Shinigami and the 1080 beads with her.

She sighed as she stared at the Earth. Anna didn't quite understand as to why Hao even captured her in the first place. She could tell he held this odd…fascination if you must, towards her, but none of it made sense. Was he really just trying to irritate Yoh at this point?

With delicate hands, Anna placed both of them gently on her stomach. She looked down at it before removing them. She felt as though she was an unfit mother. Her womb was not yet able to show the proof of what she told Yoh, even though she was well aware, then she went and slipped on her caution, letting someone get the better of her when she was at a vulnerable state. "Pathetic…" she murmured, "A true, lame damsel in distress…"

Several of Hao's team members looked over at her, noticing they heard the faint sounds of her mumbling.

"What'cha say?" one of the fools asked as he looked intently at her with a splash of curiosity on his face.

A glare of death grew across her face as she stared at the man dead in the eye. If looks could kill, this would be the one to do it. Her eyes read, 'Shove off, you scum or I will through you across the entire Patch Village'

The man gulped, turning away as his body shook. "That chick is scary!" he whispered, cupping his hands around his mouth to avoid Anna reading his lips.

"Psh…" another commented, "She is just a girl. Besides, she hasn't done a single thing since Hao brought her here."

"Why **did **Hao bring her here anyway?" The other asked. Everyone shrugged, completely unaware as to the purpose of Hao's actions.

Anna's eyes softened as she noticed no one was looking at her any longer. Her gaze once again became hollow as she turned her head, staring into another direction once more.

--

_The dirty blonde haired teen looked at her fiancé. She ran her fingers through his brown hair as she watched it, as well as everything else gleam in the moonlight. _

_They both smiled, rather stupidly at each other as they lied together in Yoh's room. For the moment, they each had forgotten of Yoh's life risking trip that would begin in the morning. _

_Anna chuckled as she looked at Yoh, his smile was more of a stupid grin atop his face. It made her feel warm inside and thaw her icy heart for the moment._

"_W-What?" Yoh asked, completely confused, "Did I do something wrong?" _

"_N-no!" she chuckled, "It's just…I didn't think this would make you so happy." Anna calmed herself as she sat up, looking at him with a smile as she held the covers to drape over her body. _

"_What can I say?" He laughed, sitting up as he looked at her, "I have never seen you so happy as well. I think it has been ages since I've heard you laugh, let alone see a smile like that across your face." _

_A pout crossed her face as she poked his side, "Hush before I make you go run laps." _

_Yoh laughed, "S-stop! That really tickles!" _

_Anna ceased her poking as they both sat there, Yoh's laughter calming down into a happy sigh. _

_He leaned over and placed his forehead against hers, "I'm going to miss you, Anna."_

_Her eyes saddened, "I'm going to miss you too, Yoh…" _

_Yoh pulled his head away from hers and looked her in the eyes, "Don't be sad…I'll come back, and I will be your king, and you will be able to live easy…I swear…"_

_Anna's eyes filled with tears as she hugged him, knocking the boy over onto the floor with a soft thump. _

"_A-Anna!" Yoh exclaimed, his face turning a faint pink. All she did was lay there on top of him, her arms wrapped around his neck as she held her body close to his."I love you, Yoh Asakura…" she whispered in his ear._

_Yoh laid there for a moment as he took in what she said, he felt unable to reply._

"_Yoh…I have one more thing to ask you." she spoke softly._

"_W-What is it?" _

"_Can we…just stay like this? And when you come back, we will be like this forever?" She asked, burying her head into his brown messy hair. _

_Yoh laid there, staring at the ceiling. He looked to his side, the moonlight reflected upon their skin, leaving their silhouettes to remain on the wall like a picture perfect moment. _

_He wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her closer, "Yes…" _

_--_

Yoh's head was buried deep in his hands as he tried to withhold his emotions. More and more was becoming evident that he truly loved Anna and he couldn't stand to be without her.

"Yoh…" A voice called.

Yoh looked up to find Faust wheeling over to him in the wheel chair.

"I…understand you hurt and anguish, Yoh…" he commented, his tone full of sorrow. "I felt the pain you are feeling now when I lost my dear Eliza."

"And? What did you do?" He sniffled.

"I didn't give up. I was hurt, but I didn't just drop everything, give up the dreams we wanted." he began to wheel away from the boy, "I did my best to bring her back and I did everything I could to do so…Now Yoh, if you ask me…Anna would want you to do that fight…but it is your choice, I won't force such upon you."

Yoh watched as Faust rolled away from him. It was true, Anna would murder him if she knew he skipped out on a fight just because of a few issues.

He took in a deep breath, "Anna…" he murmured, "I will find you…but…I feel as though you would want me to do this first…Amidamaru!"

The spirit appeared next to him, "Yes, Lord Yoh."

"We need to get to our next fight…now."


	6. Chapter 6

Yoh stood in the center of attention. He was surrounded by shaman of all kind that came to witness this next battle of Shaman verses Shaman.

His attention was not drawn to his challenger, nor was it drawn to his team, it was drawn to the vast crowd surrounding him. His eyes panned person to person as he looked for the blonde girl with a scowl.

He couldn't find her.

Yoh gazed at the ground as he felt as though once again his soul was destroyed.

Suddenly, he felt the presence of a hand upon his shoulder. He looked to his side to find Faust, sitting in his wheelchair next to him.

"Remember what I said…" Faust commented quietly, his head raising slightly to reveal his bag covered eyes.

Yoh looked at him for a moment before nodding.

---

Opacho walked up to Anna, standing next to her silent body.

"Miss…Miss Anna?" she asked quietly, leaning over to try and find her face.

Anna looked at the small African child. Her eyes seemed empty as her tone remained emotionless, "Opacho…may I ask you something?"

"Yes, ma'am…" Opacho replied, sitting down in front of Anna.

"Why is it…that Hao kidnapped me?" she asked. Anna really wanted to know as to why she was even there. It seemed that none of his goons were aware as to why they needed to be watching her and keeping her captive. Opacho however, seemed to be the one closest to Hao out of everyone, maybe she would at least know.

Opacho looked to the ground, she seemed sorrow-filled that Anna had become such a hollow shell of her former self. "Even I am unsure as to Hao's methods…" she looked back up at Anna, her eyes saying they were sorry for not knowing more about the situation.

Anna nodding, shutting her eyes for a moment before they opened again, still empty, "I understand, Opacho…I didn't expect you to know anyways." Anna turned her gaze, looking back to her side.

Opacho stared at Anna for a moment, "B-But Miss Anna!"

The blonde-headed girl turned her attention back to the smaller child, "What is it?"

"I-I do know something!" Opacho nodded, almost eagerly.

"What is it?" Anna asked, staring right into Opacho's eyes.

"Well…I remember hearing Hao talking to himself about you…on several occasions actually." Opacho stated, looking towards the ground.

Anna raised a brow, a confused look crossing her face.

"He said something…about liking you." Opacho admitted. "But…I don't think I am supposed to know that." she put her finger to her lips and whispered, "Please don't tell him I told you that."

The older one nodded and placed her hand atop Opacho's head, her afro forming to the touch of her hand, "Thank you very much…" she gave the child a small smile before sending her off.

As she watched the smaller one leave, she took notice that another being was coming over towards her.

"Hao…" she grumbled, her gaze turning into a stone-cold glare.

Hao looked at her for a moment, pondering the expression upon her face, "What seems to be troubling you?"

Like he didn't know? Anna scoffed at him, what was with this clueless act anyways? He was the one who abducted her, right when she was sleeping. Hao should know far well as to why she would seem, "troubled" or "upset". Who wouldn't in a situation like so?

He crouched right in front of her, his chocolate eyes staring into her cold ones. His warm hand grabbed her face, holding her chin as he stared at her, "Now don't look at me like that…it will ruin your beauty." A smile crossed his lips as he said such.

Anna however, was holding the opposite expression. Her blood boiled beneath her skin as she was shocked that Hao would even dare say a thing to his own brother's fiancée.

She raised her hand and struck it across Hao's face. An echo of the flesh hitting flesh flew through the air. All of Hao's followers turned, each of them in shock of such actions that Anna emitted in front of Hao, let alone to his face. The fury of her "Legendary Left" was released across Hao's now bruised and reddened cheek.

"Does she want to die?" Kanna harshly whispered to Marion, taking a drag from her cigarette before dropping it to the ground where she extinguished it with her foot.

"Ha," Matilda laughed, "she deserves that at least. How dare she show such actions to Lord Hao."

Marion smiled calmly, "Maybe Lord Hao will give us the pleasure of dealing with her." She directed her attention to Anna as she muttered, "I can't believe someone like that thinks she can be the queen of the Shaman King…"

"I can't believe Hao like someone like her." Matilda added, crossing her arms.

The group of girls, Hana-Gumi, watched from a distance. They awaited to see Hao's next form of action, each of them waiting for the moment for him to call upon them to show this, girl, not to disobey their leader.

Hao gazed at Anna for a moment. If any anger was lurking inside him, it was being sheltered by a smile that grew across his face.

He chuckled and pulled himself away from Anna, rubbing his cheek. "Feisty, no?" Hao stood and nodded, "Maybe we shall talk later…when you…calm down." After that, he turned and walked away.

On the other side however, team Hana-Gumi was each sitting there in shock. Their jaws dropped as they looked at Hao, then Anna, then back at each other.

"I can't believe he let her get away with that!" Matilda exclaimed in such disbelief.

"What a little brat." Kanna growled, crossing her arms.

---

Yoh, along with his team ran to the others.

"Did you guys see Anna at all?" Yoh asked, his tone was quick, as if he was trying to speed up receiving an answer.

The group that had been watching the fight looked at each other. Each of them were silent. Not even Chocolove made a joke nor did Horohoro add his input. They all looked to the ground as it seemed each of them were debating as to who would break the news.

Yoh felt his throat constrict. He knew what the answer was already. Yet despite this, he remained silent as he saw Jun raise her head.

"We looked all over, we didn't find her anywhere." she managed to choke out. Everyone was in silence as they listened to Jun speak, her being the only one with the courage to break the news.

Jun chewed her lip before adding, "I think we should tell the Patch Tribe."


	7. Chapter 7

Yoh took into consideration as to whether or not to alert the Patch Tribe members into such actions. He didn't want to, well waste their time. But then again, this was Anna that was missing, and he didn't want to deal with the fact that she would be gone any longer.

"Alright." he finally spoke. "I'll go look for Silva and tell him about it."

Everyone else nodded in agreement as they each dispersed in their own separate directions.

As Yoh stood there, now alone, Amidamaru appeared at his side.

"Lord Yoh-" he began before being interrupted by Yoh.

"Let's go find Silva."

---

The group of girl's walked up to Anna, each of them giving a glare from cold eyes.

Anna didn't do much but match their glares. She didn't speak nor thrash out, only connect eyes with them showing that she wasn't afraid.

Kanna rolled her eyes, "What a brat." she grumbled before pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. She took in a drag of it and spoke while spitting out the smoke, "I can't believe Hao wants to waste his time with a girl as pathetic to the point in which she won't even speak."

"At least I am not ruining my body with nicotine." Anna commented, almost under her breath.

The comment hit Kanna as she squeezed the cigarette between her fingers, wrinkling the paper as it squished ashes off the end of it.

"Oh look, the little silent lamb speaks." Matilda commented with a sneer as she placed her hands on her hips.

Anna looked at her for a moment, before stating, "Oh look, the little creepy thing is a girl, I thought you were a boy all this time by seeing you from a distance."

Matilda was taken a back by Anna's comment as well as she crossed her arms. Her fists clenched so hard to the point in which her knuckles grew hard. "I wish Hao would give us orders to destroy you…" she grumbled.

"Ah, that's right…" Anna sighed, looking away, "I forgot that all of you were 'loyal to Hao.' I can't believe you wait for a man to tell you to do something." Anna looked back at them, "If I were you, I would have exercised my right as a woman and do as I pleased."

"Says the one who refuses to leave." Kanna added.

"No, says the one who isn't an idiot." she bluntly retorted. "Maybe that is why you girls won't do anything…you know what you are up against or…you are just too scared."

Matilda grunted and grabbed Anna's dress, lifting her body off of the ground. "Listen here you little, she-witch, you have no clue all that Lord Hao has done for us!"

"Like what?" She blandly asked.

"Like…" Matilda paused for a moment, before growing angry when she realized she couldn't pull something right off of the top of her head. In a raged fit, she threw Anna back to the ground, "Like you care! Why should I even tell someone like you anyways?"

The orange haired girl turned her back to Anna and began to walk off. Kanna followed behind her.

However, Marion stood there for a moment. She gripped Chuck tightly in her arms.

Anna looked up at her, confused by the fact she was still standing there and not retreating like her friends.

They both stood there in silence before Anna asked, "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Marion stared at her with her bright green eyes, "You aren't going to insult me?"

"Why should I?" Anna asked, rather confused by the girl's question, "It's not like you were making any comments, why should I pour gasoline into a flame that isn't burning?"

The green eyes girl stayed silent for a moment as her pigtails whipped in the breeze around her, "But…" she whispered, her grip loosening on Chuck, "It's not fair."

Anna gave her another odd look. She didn't quite understand as to why Marion was so bothered by the fact she didn't receive some sort of sassy back-talk like the other two received. From what Anna figured, usually people preferred it when they weren't the ones getting insulted.

Marion looked at Anna for a good long while, "I hate you." she stated.

Anna just looked back at her, her face was now emotionless. Was this girl really that desperate? Anna wanted to sigh, just call her pathetic, ridiculous, but she kept her mouth closed.

The girl's face bunched up with frustration, "Listen to me! I-I think you are wretched! You are nothing but a weakling, and…and…I think it's annoying that we have to watch over you! You are ugly, and I don't like your attitude-"

She paused as she noticed Anna standing, the first time actually since she had gotten here. Anna felt her knees creak as she stood, they were sore from constantly remaining in the same position but she didn't let it phase her. Marion's eyes widened as she watched Anna approach her slowly.

"Fine…" Anna began, "You want me to acknowledge you as well?" Anna took in a deep breath before she began to rant, "You are pathetic. I find it funny that you aren't picked on for carrying a doll around here. And you know what? You call me annoying? You call me wretched? It's annoying by the fact you think everything is so boring and the idea that you have to always pull this depressed little act. What is wrong with you? Do you think it is cute to act like a small child? Get upset over little things? You aren't five."

Anna took in another deep breath again before she turned around, returning to wear she was sitting prior, "Are you happy now?" She asked, looking back up at Marion.

The other girl stood there for a moment, taking in all that Anna just spat into her face. She clutched Chuck tighter to her body before she heard Kanna call for her in the distance.

"Marion! What do you think you are doing?!" She growled, "Get over here and stop talking to her!"

Marion looked back towards Kanna and Matilda before quickly turning back to Anna. "Thank you…" she whispered quietly before turning and walking back over to Kanna and Matilda.

"What was up with that?" Matilda asked.

"Nothing…" Marion lied, "I just needed to add a little damage to her is all."

---

"Well, this seems to be a predicament." Goldva commented, taking a huge puff of smoke in from her pipe.

Goldva sat in front of the entire Patch tribe. Each of them decorated in their typical Native American attire, her in the center in her Chief-like robes.

"What are you guys going to do about it?" Yoh asked, the tone in his voice, urgent.

"I find it odd that Anna just vanished like that…" Silva commented.

"Even if she didn't leave on her own accord, she would have put up a fight, correct? Or would have done something…" Kalim added, placing his hand atop his chin, "This whole thing of her leaving in the first place just seems…un-Anna like."

"That's why it is worrying all of us." Yoh stated, "I have never in all of my life had her just up and leave. She usually says something like, 'I'm going to go watch T.V.' or 'I'm going to go get something to eat'. It just doesn't make sense that she vanished and didn't say anything."

"So what you are presuming is, is that she was kidnapped?" Goldva asked, staring at Yoh dead straight into his eyes.

Yoh gulped, "As much as I hate to admit it…I think that is that case."

"Ah, I see." Goldva stood, "Then we have quite the issue here."


	8. Chapter 8

Night fell across the Patch Village. All afternoon the patch tribe had sent out members to scan the area, each of them trying to find Anna's where bouts with no luck what-so-ever.

"It's almost as if Anna has just…vanished." Silva commented to Kalim.

---

Anna looked up as she saw the sky fall to a complete pitch black darkness. The stars didn't want to show themselves that evening as the clouds covered their light. It was almost as if their were ashamed to reveal themselves to the world, so they hid behind the dark clouds in order to keep their embarrassment to themselves.

All was silent amongst Hao's group of people. Anna sighed as she closed her eyes. It was only smart at that point to at least try and sleep. It's not like if she would get kidnapped again, after all, who else was bad out there in the Patch Village aside from Hao?

"Pst…" Came an almost silent sound that echoed quietly in the night.

Anna opened an eye, she looked around, noticing nothing was their before closing it again.

"Pst!" Came the sound once more as Anna opened both of her eyes looking around in the darkness for the source.

"Miss Anna!" A small child's voice whispered.

"Opacho-" she was cut off by Opacho placing her small hand over Anna's mouth.

"Shh!" she whispered, "We want to help you escape."

"We?" Anna asked.

Marion walked up from out of the shadows, the only light from the sky, which was the moon, shone lightly as it reflected on her golden pigtails.

"Why?" Anna asked, her mind was filled with so many questions.

"We will explain later." Marion stated as she grabbed Anna's hand.

---

Opacho gripped Anna's hand as they walked. Each of them were silent as no one commented about what was happening.

Anna wanted to ask, but thought it better to remain quiet. However, it seemed ridiculous to her that she was being snuck out let alone being rescued or just trying to get out on her own.

---

It wasn't long until they were out of sight from any of Hao's team or Hao himself. Anna looked around at the hustling and bustling of people once more. It was odd, she never thought she would find it upon herself to be happy to be in a place surrounded by people.

"A-Anna?!" she heard a voice exclaim.

She turned her head to find a boy standing there, breathless. A look of shock and disbelief ran across his face as it battled with excitement.

"Yoh…" Anna quietly hummed as a small smile of relief grew across her lips. It was so nice to see that boy, the one who always made her smile despite how much she lied to herself about it.

Anna slowly released Opacho's hand as she ran over to Yoh, him meeting her half way as he embraced her in his arms, hugging her body close to his.

He interlaced his fingers in between her dirty blonde locks as he held her close. Yoh felt tears slither down his cheeks as he gripped tightly to Anna's dress, not caring if he crinkled or stretched it.

Anna however, was trying to refrain from crying. As relieved as she felt to be with Yoh once more, she couldn't bring it upon herself to shed a tear. All she could do is smile stupidly as she held Yoh tightly.

"You…you don't know how worried I was…" Yoh cried, pulling back to look at Anna.

She looked into his eyes, once again they seemed to carry a soul inside of them. The lights from buildings reflected in her iris just as they did in Yoh's. "Don't cry…" she spoke softly, wiping a tear from his cheek.

Opacho felt her eyes begin to water, "That is so sweet…"

Marion looked down at the small Africa child. She nodded in agreement before commenting, "We should get back…Hao may have our heads if he finds out it was us."

Anna looked over her shoulder at them. She watched as the two began to depart.

"Wait." she called out, letting go of Yoh and walking towards them.

The two girl's looked at her, confused as to why they were stopped.

"Why did you do it?" she asked bluntly, looking at the two with solid eyes.

Marion smiled, "Don't worry about it."

Anna stood there for a moment before sighing heavily and revealing a smile to the two. "Either way…thank you for everything."

---

Yoh took Anna's hand in his, pulling her off so they could be alone, just like the night everything happened. He looked into her eyes, they were sitting alone in the darkness of that night, away from everyone, with only the light of the moon, coupled with the Great Spirit, to light their way.

Silhouettes of every object laid around them. Yoh ran his hand across Anna's cheek, feeling her soft skin after what seemed like ages without it. He was absent of words, not entirely sure as to what to say about the situation.

However, everything seemed to grow shades lighter as their attention directed towards the sky. The wind had finally picked up, strong as a matter of fact as it whipped through Yoh and Anna's hair, revealing the stars from behind the clouds.

They each looked up at them, in amazement as to how beautiful they looked.

Anna looked back down at Yoh, she smiled at the foolish grin that was across his lips.

He looked back down at her and hugged her once more, pulling Anna's thin body against his.

The wind picked up once more.

This time, it was stronger, knocking Anna on top of Yoh.

The two laid on the ground, staring into each others eyes as they saw the stars vanish in the reflection of their irises. Anna leaned over, kissing Yoh lightly on the lips.

"I love you, Yoh Asakura." she whispered, placing her hands on the frame of his face.

He smiled stupidly, "I love you too, Anna…Asakura." Yoh wrapped his hands around Anna's waist and pulled her body against his once more.

Anna blushed as she leaned in once more. Never before had he seemed okay with stating her as…well his wife.

"I want to name the baby, Hana." she whispered.

"That sounds beautiful." he whispered back.

She leaned in once more, her lips balancing just above his as she whispered, "I want to do it again." her breath was warm against Yoh's lips.

He smiled at her, "Sure."

The clouds covered the moon, the stars, and all went dark.

--------------

Thank you everyone for staying so long to read this. I really appreciate the fact that you guys enjoyed all of this. It means a lot.

All characters belong to Hiroyuki Takei.


End file.
